


Rare Moments

by freestile



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Raijin Days, Smut, gentle!sex, izaya is a cute little shit, like lots of fluff, so shizuo treats him accordingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freestile/pseuds/freestile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with oral fixation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oral Fixation

It started with oral fixation. Izaya began to put things in his mouth, random things like lollipops and pens and chopsticks, until Shizuo began to notice that there was something in his mouth all the time. Even during their fights, Izaya toyed with the knife to his lips, licking the tip just carefully enough to avoid incision, or brought his hand up so that his teeth could toy with the rings that adorned a few of his fingers.

At lunch, though they never sat together, Shizuo would catch himself looking over at the raven, who had his lips around the straw of an empty juice box and then noticed the young blond staring, and grinned cheekily, teeth still grazing the tip. His tongue was the most bold, taking much longer to wrap around the end of his chopsticks when he finished off a piece of sushi.

Damn that flea.

When Shinra suggested one day after school that they all go out for ice cream, Shizuo knew he was doomed.

Kadota ordered coffee, Shinra took rocky road, Izaya had french vanilla, and Shizuo, not wanting to order the same, got strawberry. As they walked back to Sunshine, which was where they all usually split off, Shizuo's gaze kept drifting over to Izaya, more specifically his mouth, and the way his tongue curled around the melting edges—

_Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit_

But even then he couldn't stop staring, seeing the white cream smudge on the corner of his mouth and other white things—

"Fuck you," he said suddenly.

"Shizuo!" Shinra yelped.

Kadota chuckled.

Izaya cut the theatrics he was wont to pull at a time like this and simply said one of those things that usually not only threw Shizuo off the tracks but derailed the train and sent it over a cliff entirely.

"So I hear you're still a virgin, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo's hand was clamped on his own mouth in an instant. His face started to turn the color of his ice cream.

"Izaya," Shinra groaned. "We can't all be whores."

"Yeah, you run along to your girl and make a pass, see what she does. Seriously, though!" Izaya stepped, or skipped, around in front of Shizuo and gestured his body to the others. "How's a hunk of hot stuff like him never had so much as a kiss?"

"Like Shinra said. Can't all be whores."

"Bet you'd like fucking me."

"If this ice cream wasn't so good I'd smash it in your face."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Licking it off~"

"Shut it, flea–"

"Saving my lips for last~"

Shizuo was ready with another retort but it died when Izaya made a long and rather pornographic show of licking his ice cream from cone to tip. His small moan managed to be wanton enough that he wondered if it was real.

"Fuck you," Shizuo repeated.

"I see we've finally come to an understanding."

They finally reached Sunshine 60 without argument. Kadota parted with his friends, and Shinra made his way down to his place. Izaya still had a long walk to go back to Shinjuku, but as Shizuo tried to leave, the raven grabbed his arm and leaned in close.

"Are you free tonight?"

"Not when you’re involved."

"If it’s homework, I’ll be glad to help~"

"I don’t do guys."

"Oh Shizu-chan, I can be anything you want me to be."

His lips suddenly brushed Shizuo’s earlobe, giving him goosebumps. His whisper was electrifying against his skin.

"Parents are away, sisters are at a sleepover. Nine pm. You know where I live~"

And just like that, Izaya was gone.

What scared Shizuo the most was that he was actually starting to consider his offer.


	2. Too Easy

Too easy.

Izaya grinned, lazing comfortably on his couch as he waited for the blond to arrive. It had been too easy to get Shizuo interested, then seduced, then fully hooked. It really was sad how desperate he seemed to be now, and he couldn’t wait to play with his reactions. If Shizuo was rough enough with him, he’d feel sorry the next morning~

Besides, Izaya had always wanted to know if he was just as much of a beast in bed.

He knew immediately that the quiet, tentative knock was Shizuo’s. He rushed to the door in case he decided to change his mind and bolt.

“Ah, Shizu-chan, come on in!”

He looked conflicted, eyebrows set low. “This…” His glare flitted up to Izaya’s amused carmines. “One time.”

“We’ll see~”

Shizuo passed over the threshold. No going back now.

“H-how do you want to do this?”

“However you want.”

“No, I mean, you…” His face was turning more and more red by the minute.

Izaya sighed. “Bedroom, couch, kitchen table… shower–”

“I-I get it. Uh. Bedroom.”

Shizuo wasn’t going to lie and say that he wasn’t at all curious to see Izaya’s room. It was surprisingly quaint; no posters on the wall, no Shizuo dartboard, none of the black-and-red color scheme he seemed so fond of. There was a simple queen-sized bed with maroon sheets. In the far corner was a desk, and a computer sat on its surface. He spied a chess set placed next to it. On the bedside table with one lamp, Shizuo noticed a small bottle — lotion?

That might’ve been the case, seeing as Izaya’s hands were so soft as they thrust him into the wall.

“What the—”

Izaya was kissing him, open-mouthed and forceful, trying to pry his lips apart and get inside. Shizuo resisted, clamping his mouth shut even as the raven sucked on his bottom lip, but then Izaya’s hand grabbed his crotch and Shizuo gasped. The action let Izaya’s tongue in, making him squirm, until Shizuo realized what was happening and shoved him away.

“The fuck, Izaya?”

“Aw, was that your first kiss~? Not bad. Try to be a little more willing, ne?”

“D-don’t do it like that!”

Izaya stepped forward again, pressing himself against Shizuo. “I’ve noticed the way you look at my mouth sometimes. Wanna watch me suck on something else~?” And then he was lowering himself, raking his fingers roughly down his sides and catching in his shirt, but Shizuo pushed him away again, and this time his strength sent Izaya falling back onto the bed. Shizuo crawled over him, a sneer in his teeth, but he stopped when he saw that Izaya was smiling. And laughing.

“Now we’re getting somewhere, Shizu-chan~”

_This is exactly what he wants_ , Shizuo realized. _He wants me to do it rough, which is what I would’ve done just now. But I’ll regret it, and he’ll make sure I regret it._

“Don’t do it like that, do it like this.”

Shizuo came down gradually, and merely brushed his lips with the other’s own. Izaya tensed, expecting more, expecting a hand at his throat and a possible dry entry. But no, Shizuo’s lips were soft and warm despite the fact that they’d barely connected and their tongues hadn’t even touched. The blond rested his elbows around Izaya’s head and deepened the kiss.

Izaya kissed back just as gently, tasting strawberries.

_If that’s how he wants to play, I’ll play._


	3. This Is The Good Part

Izaya shuddered when Shizuo’s hands began to wander, tracing the sides of his face with his thumb and the back of his ear with a forefinger. It was a place that he’d never known was that sensitive, and Izaya whimpered into Shizuo’s mouth.

“Like that spot?”

He didn’t wait for an answer and instead lowered his lips to his ear while his finger still rubbed behind it. He flicked a tongue inside for just a second, making Izaya jolt, and lifted, careful that his breath tickled the raven’s skin.

“You taste nice…”

Shizuo had Izaya gasping as he nibbled on the lobe. He gave special attention to it, taking long minutes caressing his ear with more gentleness than he’d probably ever exerted on another human being; to mentally get past that he was going through foreplay with his worst enemy, he pretended he was savoring a fine dessert. Izaya tilted his head back and swallowed, but Shizuo caught the quiver in his throat and moved his mouth in a trail to the raven’s neck.

Then he sucked hard on a part of his clavicle until it turned bright red.

“Ah!”

Izaya’s hands found the other’s chest as Shizuo’s fingers danced along his jaw. He isn’t getting it! Instead of continuing down Izaya’s body, Shizuo moved to the other ear. Izaya grumbled in frustration.

“At this rate, I’ll be an old man before we get to the good part.”

“This _is_ the good part.”

Izaya braced himself for his other ear, but wasn’t prepared for Shizuo to start licking behind it.

“Sh-Shizu-!”

He clenched his fingers around Shizuo’s shirt. Shizuo took the hint and bent away, still mouthing Izaya in the same spot, and slipped his blazer off. Izaya did his best while distracted to help the brute unbutton his shirt. The blond unhooked the tie on his own.

“Ooh, bondage? I like.”

He rolled his eyes. Izaya glanced at Shizuo’s bare chest and ran his hands over it, marveling at the warmth of his skin and slope of his shoulders.

“Shizu-chan,” Izaya whined, half in pleasure and half in exasperation, “I’m still dressed.”

“And I thought I was the impatient one. We’ll get to that.”

Shizuo held down Izaya’s torso when he began to squirm, showing his impatience even more. His hands roamed up and down and all around, fingers splaying out, until his thumb found a clothed nipple and rubbed past it.

“Shizu-chan!”

“What?” Shizuo’s voice managed to be much quieter and huskier than the raven’s higher tone.

“You missed it!”

“What, here?” He flicked across it again, smirking as Izaya trembled. “Sensitive, are you?”

“I prefer it rough, actually,” Izaya said with a buck of his hips. He didn’t quite make it to Shizuo’s, and grimaced. How long was he going to take? The scowl dissolved when Shizuo rubbed both nubs at the same time. His legs twitched, aching to wrap around Shizuo’s middle, desperate to be hooked over Shizuo’s shoulders as the brute pounded into him. “Shizu-chan, can’t you go any faster? It’s like having sex with a snail.”

“If I’m gonna fuck you one time, I want to make it last. We have all night, right? Also, shut up.”

Izaya’s vermillion eyes twinkled with mirth. Maybe a hand crushing his mouth, or fingers pressed into his throat, or maybe even that tie. Shizuo was sure to feel especially guilty seeing bondage burns and bruises later on.

“Shut up or what?”

“Or I’ll stop.”

His eyes narrowed.

“You’ll _what?”_

“I’ll stop. I’ll walk out, and leave you here, and the deal’s off. Never again. So stop talking. I don’t wanna hear a word unless it’s my name. Okay?”

Before waiting for confirmation, Shizuo smothered those lips with his own, moving slow, taking time to taste the smaller teenager who was still reminiscent of vanilla ice cream. It made him want more, made him want to kiss the raven until they both couldn’t breathe anymore, but he held himself back and retreated to simply brushing their lips and licking teeth.

Izaya let out a shuddering sigh, feeling himself succumb to Shizuo’s pace. His arms came up to drape over Shizuo’s shoulders soft and delicate as Shizuo kissed him, each taking the time to explore the other’s tongue. A tentative lick at the roof of his mouth had Izaya crumbling in his arms, and as he tried to do the same he found he couldn’t concentrate.


	4. Unusually Soft

Shizuo’s fingers were unusually soft as they smoothed over his quivering stomach.

“Ha…”

Satisfied that Izaya was finally complying, the blond lowered his lips to his ear again, lightly licking the shell. Izaya mewled, tightening his grip around the other’s strong neck.

“You know, I’m always chasing you, so I rarely see your face, but…” His paused whisper had Izaya’s heart throbbing with the suspense. “But I never really noticed how pretty you are.”

Shizuo’s hand drifted to the raven’s abdomen, and Izaya couldn’t help but let his mouth drop open as he choked back a moan. His words were getting to him, dammit– they made him feel lightheaded and hot, and each time he whispered in his ear, his cock twitched for contact.

The blond toyed with the bottom of Izaya’s red shirt, then tugged up. Izaya raised his arms as he pulled it off, and his head was barely out of the collar before Shizuo was kissing him again, baiting with his tongue and groaning softly into his mouth. He combed his fingers through Izaya’s tousled hair while the raven finished the shirt and tossed it to the side.

Shizuo licked a bare nipple so gently he’d barely touched it, but immediately he had Izaya keening in pleasure beneath him. He faintly grasped the sheets near his head and leaned up, bringing his body closer to Shizuo’s touches.

“Sh-Shizu-chan…”

He nibbled at the opposite hard pink nub, flicking it with his tongue as he did, and Izaya took hold of Shizuo’s blond tresses with both hands. He dipped his head back into the sheets, spine curving up, and felt the familiar warmth of pleasure building in his abdomen. As the blond trailed his fleeting kisses lower and lower down his torso, Izaya’s hands dropped, and he fought for breath and drew it in when he’d reached his navel.

Then Shizuo mouthed his covered arousal and Izaya was coming hard without warning, head careening back, legs battling the sheets as his body convulsed and his hands grasped for any sort of purchase. They found Shizuo’s hands, and at that point Izaya didn’t care who or what it was as long as it kept him grounded now in the roots of coherence.

“Izaya…?”

He was still trembling as he came down, eyes blinking away that glassy crimson gaze.

“Shizu… a-ah, Shizu-chan…”

The blond squeezed Izaya’s fingers until he was lucid enough to breath normally again. Shizuo sat back up, intertwining fingertips in those pitch black locks, and kissed his forehead; but Izaya had other ideas and cupped his face in his hands to bring their lips together as if it were the only way he could live, only way he could breathe. Shizuo managed to coax him to a gentler pace that kept him gasping for more of his touch.


	5. Full-On Tickle

Shizuo blindly fumbled with Izaya’s belt and slid his pants off, exposing thin, pale legs and red boxer briefs now wet with his release. He hooked his fingers over the waistband and pulled those down too, and the raven shivered as the air hit his cock, slick with seed and still aroused. Shizuo bent down to lick the come from Izaya’s inner thighs.

“Shizu…oh…”

The blond was careful not to stimulate Izaya’s erection any further, and he evaded it entirely until Izaya was going crazy again, writhing for more, thighs shaking with each kiss and suck. He whined pitifully when Shizuo pulled away, both their expressions knit with confusion.

“What comes next?”

Izaya, still taking part in the quiet game, pointed to the bottle on his bedside table. Shizuo took it, seeing it wasn’t lotion but rather, oil.

He kept one arm propped by Izaya’s head and reached down with an oil slicked hand of the other, finding his entrance and circling around the pucker. Izaya whimpered and buried his face into the closest side of Shizuo’s chest. Puzzled but willing to continue, he gently pushed a finger inside with great care.

“Nnngh…”

“Izaya, are you okay?”

Izaya shivered and didn’t respond, and his hands clenched into fists at Shizuo’s shoulder. Inside Izaya it was impossibly hot, but also tighter than he might have imagined. He wriggled his finger, eliciting a low murmur from the raven. As Shizuo backed away, he saw that Izaya’s eyes were screwed shut and his lips pressed together into a thin line. Another movement of his finger and Izaya latched his teeth onto his bottom lip until it turned white.

Ordinarily he might think that now was the time to put in another finger, but Shizuo took his time to stretch him out more. Izaya started to squirm and clutched onto the blond’s arms. Shizuo bent one of his legs in to lick at the raven’s thin leg, smoothing tongue along knee, as the new angle brought his touch closer to Izaya’s prostate.

“HA!! Shi-Shizu…”

Shizuo memorized the spot and drew away, keeping his finger inside but retreating to add another. He made sure Izaya had adjusted before he continued. He worked his fingers gently, slowly slipping in and out and scissoring gradually, until Izaya’s contorted face relaxed and succumbed to the pleasure. His hips rolled forward, seeking more; Shizuo appeased him with a third finger and felt the raven’s legs shake from the intrusion.

“Tell me if it hurts.”

Izaya pursed his lips again, willing some of the pain away, removing one hand from Shizuo’s arm to grasp desperately at the bedsheets. They wrinkled in his grip and left stretches in the fabric, but then Shizuo’s fingers hooked forward and Izaya couldn’t find it in himself to care about the damn sheets.

“YAH!! Ah…! M-more…”

Shizuo’s touch inside was like a brush of skin-on-skin compared to a full-on tickle; more gentle but similarly torturous, if not more so. Izaya wanted more, and more and more and more until he couldn’t see a thing, but Shizuo seemed to have other plans as he twisted his fingers unhurriedly.

Then the blond pulled his digits out and sat back to take a look at the wrecked, blushing raven. Izaya brought his hands to the backs of his own thighs and pulled, widening his legs for a more explicit display that showed all of his twitching wet hole and painful arousal, in the hopes that an outright invitation would put things into perspective.

“Shizu-chan…”


	6. Manners

Shizuo shivered at the sight of Izaya, desperate and at his wit’s end, as he spread his legs for him. His own erection was becoming painful and nearly throbbed against the confines of his pants. But Izaya expected him to take him now, and this whole thing had been about making Izaya want him more than he’d ever thought possible.

So the blond moved down to kiss the base of Izaya’s cock. Izaya whimpered, body trembling.

“That’s not- hah- you protozoan, that’s not what I–”

“I thought I told you to shut up.”

His words were starkly contrasted with the gentle way he pressed his hands to the backs of Izaya’s thighs and lowered his tongue to Izaya’s pucker. He felt it immediately contract from his touch as the raven squirmed, fingers sinking further into his own skin, and lifted his bottom off the bed. Shizuo delved his tongue slowly into the loosened hole, tasting some of the oil against soft, pulsing muscles.

“K- ahh… Shizu…”

Shizuo groaned against his skin, and the vibrations made Izaya’s toes curl. A sharp cry sent blood rushing straight to Shizuo’s straining arousal, and he pulled back, sitting himself up on his knees. Sliding his hands up Izaya’s sides, he leaned forward in an attempt to capture his lips. Meanwhile, the raven had recovered and shoved him away, pushing against face and chest and anything to get the blond away.

“Ew!! As if I don’t know where your mouth has been!”

Shizuo caught Izaya’s wrist and licked his palm, watching the smaller boy’s face contort in a mixture of disgust and embarrassment and his cheeks flare up. He moved his tongue to the ball of his palm, to his forearm, and licked down to the elbow. Izaya was surprised at how strongly his body reacted to such a simple, menial gesture.

“Shizu-chan! Enough! It’s probably been an hour already!”

“Manners, I-za-ya-kun~”

_Damn him for being so smug. Shizuo doesn’t deserve to wear that smirk!_

Izaya swallowed pooling saliva and a bit of his pride, knowing what Shizuo wanted.

“P-please, Shizu-chan…”

“Shizu…” the blond droned expectantly against his arm.

“Shizuo, please…”

“Please what?”

Izaya was becoming distracted and tried to wrestle his arm away, only for Shizuo to hold it there, displaying a more controlled strength, as he kissed his palm again and moved to lick the crevices between his fingers. He threw his head back in frustration.

“Dammit, Shizuo, just fuck me! _Please!”_

He hadn’t been looking and thus jolted when he felt something warm and big press against his entrance.

“Wait! Condom!”

“Don’t worry,” Shizuo said with a slight tremor in his voice, “I’m clean.”

“That’s not what I me- A-ah!!” Izaya’s hands shot up to grasp his shoulders, nails digging in as Shizuo slowly began to enter.


	7. Relax

“Izaya, relax,” Shizuo growled, pushing in only a couple of inches before stopping.

“I-I can’t…”

Tears formed at the corners of his eyes as he struggled to breathe. Izaya slid them closed, brows knitting close together, and couldn’t hold back the small breathy noises that came with the labor of accommodating Shizuo’s girth.

Shizuo tried to move again, but at seeing the other’s pained expression, he stayed where he was. It hurt just as much for him too, and Izaya was clenching down hard, or maybe he was just naturally tight despite how–

“Oh.”

“What?” Izaya managed, prying his eyes open as much as he could to look at Shizuo.

“I wouldn’t have thought… you’re a virgin. Aren’t you.”

Izaya’s breathing seemed to cease altogether in a small gasp. His fingers faltered at Shizuo’s shoulders, and then his arms were coming up to shield his face. “I-I’m not…”

“You wanted to give your first time to… me?”

“Shut up, I’m not…” he sniffled. Shizuo slipped his fingers under his arms to cup Izaya’s face, and as much as the raven fought against him, he was quickly overpowered. The blond swept his thumbs along Izaya’s cheeks, wiping the tears away. He stared him straight in the eyes, forcing the smaller teen to face him.

“It’s okay. I’ll be gentle.”

“I don’t want you to be– mmph!”

In that moment, Shizuo sealed his lips over Izaya’s. To keep him from resisting, he settled his hands against Izaya’s palms and wove their fingers together. When Shizuo began to push in further again, he felt those nimble fingers tighten against his knuckles. His mouth dropped open as his breath caught, and the blond took that chance to delve his tongue inside, coaxing the other into action. Shizuo took his entry slow, and it almost seemed like hours before he was finally buried to the hilt.

He gave one last kiss before parting away and saw that, although he twitched a little, his face was more or less relaxed. He himself, however, grit his teeth and paused.

“Shizu-chan… you can move now, I’ll be fine…”

Shizuo shook his head, sighing heavily. “I can’t… yet…” He honestly felt like he might explode from the pleasure of being encased in Izaya’s heat if he moved now. His walls pulsed and contracted around his sensitive cock that until now hadn’t been touched.

“Shizu-chan, it’s not going to get any better. Now _move_.”

Obediently, Shizuo pulled out a few inches and moaned as he slid slowly back in. Hands sinking Izaya’s into the bed, he rolled his hips back and forth again, taking his time, watching Izaya’s back arch a little and his head tilt back ever so slightly.

“Shizu… ahh…mm…”

Shizuo nuzzled his face into Izaya’s shoulder, and Izaya did the same, gasps delicately hitting the skin of his neck.


	8. Intimate

The blond stayed inert inside of him and, instead of moving his hips, kissed his neck. Izaya squirmed, hands pushing up against his own, feet shifting on the sheets. He moaned softly and dipped his head back to give Shizuo more access. Shizuo began to suckle at the patch of skin just underneath the corner of his jaw, nipping and then kissing again as if in apology, until the spot turned so dark it nearly bruised.

“Shizuo…nngh…”

He thrust in a bit deeper and held himself there, and the action lifted Izaya’s hips an inch or two from the bed. Izaya gasped, clenching more tightly onto Shizuo’s hands.

“Harder, Shizu-chan…”

Shizuo hummed deeply against the hollow of the raven’s throat. “Still got time.”

“Shizu-chan, I bet it’s dawn already!”

“Relax, alright?” And then Shizuo was looming over him, his lips just barely brushing but never giving in when Izaya made clear that he wanted more. He tried bucking his hips, which caused the blond to groan, but then he stiffened himself and prepared the next time it happened.

“Shizu-chan, I hate this position!”

“Hm? Why’s that?” He moved instead to press his lips to the bridge of his nose, his forehead, his temple, always teasing.

“Because!” Izaya struggled again, but he was weak and ultimately useless against even a Shizuo with ordinary strength. “It’s too…”

His words trailed when he caught Shizuo leaning close again, gazes aligned and half-lid.

“……too…”

Shizuo kissed him then, bucking his hips back and forth once to loosen up Izaya’s mouth until finally he was moving his in tandem and melting into a whimpering, blushing mess. The blond removed his hands to cradle Izaya’s face as he kissed him deeper, tongue working intensely against the other’s, and Izaya then lifted his own hands to tangle his fingers in Shizuo’s hair. They danced down Shizuo’s shoulders and snaked around the back to his shoulder blades, hooking themselves gently along the depression of bone and muscle.

He began to move, pulling out farther and thrusting just a bit harder. The friction was easily one of the most amazing sensations he’d ever experienced, and as Izaya’s walls worked harder and clenched down tighter, Shizuo groaned into his mouth and shuddered.

 _Intimate_ was the word he’d been looking for.

At some point, Shizuo had wondered why he was still going along with this. Here he was, in bed with his worst enemy, not only having sex with him but doing it sweetly, and exchanging their virginity, no less. But along the way, seeing a completely different side of Izaya seemed to have him abandoning all cares and concerns. Izaya was someone to be treated gently now, and if that did mean something…

Shizuo moved in and out slowly, taking his time with each thrust to find that one spot that would have Izaya scrambling for something to hold onto. He cupped the backs of Izaya’s thighs and took him softly, more carefully than he ever thought he’d be treating the flea—

He realized then and there that this whole time he hadn’t called him by that nickname once.

Flea.

It was only a memory now.

“Izaya…”

“Ah!”

Shizuo paused. He hadn’t hit anything or moved any differently, so why had he reacted so strongly? Shizuo thrust again, getting only silent gasps and the occasional closed-mouth whimper, but nothing quite like the pleasurable cry that seemed to have escaped his lips rather accidentally.

Shizuo leaned in closer to the raven’s ear.

“Izaya…”

“Haahn!”

_“Izaya…”_

Izaya’s mouth dropped open and eyes glazed over as Shizuo licked his outer ear and continued to whisper his name with a rumble of ecstasy. The blond was pushing in faster but just as gently.

“It feels so good inside you, Izaya…”

“Ahh! Shizuo…!” He felt Izaya’s fingers press deeper into his back as he arched and worked his lower body in more frantic, needy motions. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, please!” he begged desperately. Shizuo grit his teeth and almost growled as those walls gripped his cock in blinding heat.


	9. Better

Shizuo worked his hips a bit faster, putting more of his strength into his thrusts without being too forceful. In reality, he wanted to pound into Izaya until he couldn’t see a thing, until Izaya was screaming and tearing the sheets and trying to do the same to his blond locks, until he passed out from the pleasure. But as much as it would feel amazing now, it wouldn’t do in the morning.

Izaya hooked his legs around Shizuo’s middle and leaned up, brushing skin against heated skin, and he cried out as his arousal was grazed by the friction of their stomachs. Shizuo took the hardened flesh into his tender grip and stroked slowly in time with his movements.

“Shizu-! Mm, fuck! Aah! H-hot! It’s… ah, Shizuo…!”

His nails began to form crescents in the blond’s skin. Izaya clung onto him tighter, grasping further along his spine when he lost his grip, scrambling to hold on.

Shizuo fought to hang on, suppressing his own climax as much as he could and thumbing the head of Izaya’s arousal in gentle circles. Izaya’s neck locked back as he moaned for more. His muscles clenched and unclenched around Shizuo’s cock, and even as a virgin he guessed what it meant.

He slowed, barely thrusting at all, and sat up a bit so he could get a good look at Izaya who was settling down again. Those carmine eyes had given in completely to the pleasure Shizuo had given him, mouth open and still moving in unspoken words and sounds.

Shizuo abided and brushed his lips softly against Izaya’s own. Izaya let out a shuddering sigh and tried to kiss him back, but Shizuo continued to retreat.

“W-what the hell…” Izaya complained rather quietly, voice hoarse and dazed.

“You don’t have to hold on so tight, Izaya.”

Izaya grunted a little in protest but nonetheless retracted his nails from Shizuo’s back and let them fall quietly to the sheets.

“Better?”

“Better,” he said with a nod. Izaya pursed his lips and averted his eyes from the other teen’s gaze. They’d never be able to go back to what once was, not after Izaya had come without barely being touched, not after Shizuo had given his ass the full treatment. Who were they now? Neither knew if “enemies” suited them anymore; but they weren’t exactly “fuck buddies” either…

No, it had become something more than that, and it had started when Shizuo decided to turn the tables on the raven.

Shizuo slipped his arm underneath Izaya’s body and lifted him off the bed, watching him start in surprise, but then their lips were locked, and Izaya’s eyes were rolling back. The blond thrust into him once more, bringing Izaya’s hands to Shizuo’s face. His fingers stroked lightly along his jaw and temples, sifting into the other’s roots and raking through the dyed hair. He moaned as Shizuo gradually picked up speed, mouth dropping open as those hips rolled to catch Shizuo’s tip on Izaya’s sweet spot. Izaya was breathing hard and fast, sighs and gasps hitching in his throat.

“Shizu-chan… I’m…”

“Me too.”


	10. Beautiful

Shizuo kissed his trembling throat, which was coated with a thin sweat, and licked the salt from his skin. Even has his hips slowed, Izaya still held onto him tightly. Shizuo’s hands roamed his body once more, lingering along Izaya’s sides and the soft corner of bone jutting out under the skin of his hip. The blond trapped Izaya’s collar bone between his teeth and bit down gently, just enough to leave a mark in a place clearly visible.

“Sh-Shizuo…”

“Izaya, lift your legs a bit.”

The raven complied, and Shizuo took the backs of his thighs into a restrained grip and pushed them up until Izaya’s feet dangled a bit in the air. Shizuo rolled into him, the new angle nudging his cock in deeper. Shizuo kissed his jaw.

“Shit… ha… Shizu-chan, hurry up…”

Despite the content of his words, Izaya’s voice was like alcohol, blurring everything else and making him dizzy and drunk and wanting only more and more, maybe against his better judgment.

“Let me hear you more, Izaya…”

“Ah…!”

Shizuo began to pick up speed, in and out until he and Izaya were rocking together in perfect harmony. Izaya cried out as he lost coherency in his eyes, and when Shizuo moved over him, the blond’s face was all he could see.

“Shizuo… Shizuo…!”

“Fuck, Izaya…” He watched the smaller teen’s mouth drop into an ‘o’ as his cheeks dizzily flushed red. “Fuck, Izaya, you’re so beautiful…”

“D-don’t—” But Shizuo was kissing him again, and at the sensation of fingers reaching down to lazily tug at his arousal, Izaya came hard, climax drawn out by Shizuo’s continuing thrusts until the contracting walls around his cock were too much.

“F-fuck,” he gasped, hips still moving as he worked his release inside him. It was like nothing else he’d felt before, and the experience was enough to send him crumbling as if all his strength was gone. He slumped on top of Izaya, chests heaving against one another to get their breath back. Finally, Shizuo rolled off to the side, and they both stared listlessly at the ceiling.

Izaya wanted to say something, but even if he knew what he wanted to say, he couldn’t form words. The most he could do was moan softly.

A growl was rising in Shizuo’s throat with each breath, and he tilted his head back into the pillows, entirely spent. Absentmindedly, he reached into his pocket and found his phone. He checked the time.

10:30pm.

Still winded, he set his phone on the bedside table and turned to Izaya. His eyes had slid closed.

“Izaya?”

Izaya didn’t respond, and suddenly Shizuo didn’t know the protocol for this sort of thing. Was he supposed to just leave? Stay? It would’ve been easier to decide if he knew where exactly their relationship stood now. Eventually, he decided that walking home at this time of night, nevertheless in the state he was in, wasn’t so smart even for him.

Shizuo reached for the bedsheets and pulled them over both of their bodies. He tried to keep his distance or set up boundaries or whatever, but then Izaya had to go and wiggle closer to the nearest source of body heat.

Shizuo gave up and kissed his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still have a long way to go


	11. The Next Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning of lots of fluff ahead (｡◕ ∀ ◕｡)

The next morning, Izaya had trouble pushing off the arm and leg that had not only sprawled over him in sleep but pinned him down as well. Shizuo snored through it all, even when Izaya tried kicking him in the stomach; but it was like kicking a padded brick wall. He freed himself from the tangled and extremely warm sheets and sat up.

“Shit…”

Was he supposed to be feeling this sore? Shizuo had treated him as gently as could be. He was starting to form a headache, too, a sharp pain that started at his temples and worked its way back. Was there such a thing as a ‘sex hangover’?

Spots not just danced but sang in his vision when he tried to get to his feet. His legs felt as if they were made of nothing more than weak bones and jelly-for-muscles. Izaya couldn’t help but plop back down on the edge of the bed.

Seriously, it shouldn’t be this difficult.

Izaya tried again. His room spun like a tilt-a-whirl, and instead of finding the bed, his body succumbed to gravity and he collapsed to the floor.

The sound must have been enough to wake Shizuo, for it seemed like only a matter of seconds before Shizuo’s face was hovering over his. His skin burned everywhere Shizuo placed his hands, until finally a palm caressed his forehead briefly and he groaned.

“It’s hot… Shizu-chan…”

“Izaya? What’s going on, are you okay?”

“Hot…”

Shizuo put hand to forehead again. “Christ, you’re on fire. Here…” The blond wriggled his arms beneath the lithe body, hooking his hands under his knees and steadying the raven’s top half with the bend of his elbow, and lifted his small frame from the floor. He placed him gently on the bed, making sure to tuck the covers over him again. _It’s the flea_ , he thought for a moment, _but it’s only humane to stay since he’s home alone_. He’d only moved back maybe a few inches before Izaya was sluggishly reaching for any part of Shizuo that he could grab onto.

“Shizu… where are you going…?”

Shizuo felt his heart pound at the startling spark that passed through his fingertips.

“I’m getting you some water.” Izaya didn’t seem to exactly register, so he reassured the raven with a tousle of his hair, “Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.”

At that, Izaya let him go. When he brought the water up to him, however, Izaya couldn’t sit up long enough to drink. He trembled as the cool air outside the blankets hit his bare body, and his eyes were glassy.

Shizuo briefly contemplated mouth-to-mouth as a way of passing the water from his own mouth to Izaya’s; he’d seen it done in a lot of manga, and it had seemed to work…

He shook the thoughts from his head, left the room briefly (much to the confusion and discontentment of the sick party), and came back with a bendy straw he’d found in the kitchen cupboard.

“You have a fever. Stay under the covers, don’t try to get up. I’ll be right back.”

As Shizuo finally put on a shirt and withdrew from Izaya’s bedroom again to go find a thermometer in the bathroom, Izaya frowned in slight disappointment that Shizuo didn’t give him the water mouth-to-mouth like sappy couples did in manga.


	12. Feels Good

“Shit.”

A small noise emerged from the back of Izaya’s throat in question. He didn’t move from the pillows, but kept his head down as his brows twitched under the thickening sweat. His skin had turned a rosy hue and his hair curled and clung to the sides of his face and neck.

“Thirty-eight Celsius. You’re not going anywhere.” He wiped the raven’s glistening forehead with a wet hand towel. “And neither am I.”

“But…” Izaya blinked his already dazed eyes groggily. “But school…”

“It’s Saturday, flea,” Shizuo lightly chastised with a breathy chuckle. “Don’t worry about school. Get your rest.”

Izaya sipped at his water, though the cool liquid sliding down his throat failed to soothe the fire that seemed to be consuming him inside and out. There was no comfortable position, no comfortable temperature, _nothing just right and everything unbearable_. He whimpered to himself again when Shizuo pulled the covers back over his seemingly smaller frame.

“Damn,” Shizuo muttered to the small towel. “Gotta get this cold.”

The feverish teen slid his eyes closed as Shizuo left the room for what seemed like the umpteenth time that morning. He was just starting to get somewhat comfortable just as the bedside table rattled. Shizuo’s cellphone jumped on its surface, and the screen lit up with a small animation.

Izaya twisted his arm back to grope around until he found the object. He ignored the animation and flipped it open. A moment or two passed before he realized that it wasn’t a text message, but a call. He placed it as close to his ear as he could without letting it touch the sweat around his ear.

“H…Hello?”

_“WHERE IS SHIZUO? LET ME SPEAK TO HIM!”_

Izaya winced, feeling his headache return, and took a trembling, shallow breath. “You’ve reached the Orijima residence; Shizuo is currently unavailable, but if you’d like to leave a message–”

_“PUT ME ON WITH SHIZUO!”_

“Izaya, I- What are you doing?”

The raven let the phone slip from his hand and into Shizuo’s. Shizuo placed the cold cloth on Izaya’s forehead and took the call over to the doorway. Izaya shivered. The cold felt good, but he was quickly getting used to it and it wasn’t doing anything to cool down his body. He wanted desperately to throw off the bedsheets, even if his fever was supposed to be given time to break.

“Sorry. Hello? … _Mom?!…”_

Ah, Izaya mused. So that was why she’d sounded so worried.

“Yeah, sorry, I didn’t-… No, I thought I told Kasuka… Okay. …I spent the night at… a friend’s house. …Yeah. …I know. …I have no idea. Sorry. …Okay, I’ll call you later. Yes… Bye, Mom…”

He snapped the phone closed and shoved it into his pocket. “Don’t answer my cell when you’re delirious.”

Izaya smiled weakly. “So does that mean I can answer it otherwise?”

“You certainly sound like you’re getting better.” He frowned. “Let’s recheck your temperature.”

Before sticking the thermometer back in Izaya’s mouth, Shizuo placed a hand on his forehead. Izaya sighed deeply and his body relaxed into the bed. _That feels good, really good_, he wished he could say, but instead all that was heart was a tiny muffled croak from pursed lips.


	13. Hungry

It was a croak that Shizuo had heard, miraculously, and it made him snap his head minutely in Izaya’s direction.

“Do you need anything, Izaya?” Shizuo tried to ignore how beck-and-call his voice sounded and hoped that the sick teenager didn’t pick up on its desperation. Izaya swallowed dryly, brows knitting together with the effort it took to merely keep his eyes open and his head clear.

“Izaya, did you say something?”

Shizuo swept back the raven’s bangs to reveal a forehead that radiated a damp heat. He was at least 40 degrees by now. For a moment, Shizuo left his hand there, absently massaging his scalp with the tips of his fingers as he remained transfixed on Izaya’s dark, fluttering lashes.

“W-why… are you… helping me…?”

That question was something that Shizuo had been asking himself ever since he’d helped the poor kid back into bed after falling over. The sex didn’t mean anything, there wasn’t anything deeper to discuss, and soon there would come a time when they’d once again gather their differences into a messy, unresolved pile of fights, accusations, and detentions.

“Uhm…” Shizuo didn’t have much of an answer, really, other than the fact that it was a Saturday, Izaya was home alone for who knew how long, and in the end he’d be able to go back to kicking his ass when he recovered.

But the blond choked on his words and avoided such an answer.

“Are you hungry? I could try making leek soup or something…” He scratched behind his ear. “I don’t know if I’m any good at cooking, but you need to eat something, right?”

Shizuo’s eyes flitted back and forth between the floor and Izaya, locking stares with him for nothing more than a mere second before quickly averting his gaze. Izaya watched him with a calculating (albeit weak) stillness and was about to try to take Shizuo’s lingering hand… when his stomach gurgled loudly.

And then Shizuo _laughed_.

Izaya bristled.

“My physical necessity for substantial nourishment is _not_ funny!”

A chuckle could still be heard behind closed lips. “Fine, I’ll try to make you something.”

Izaya pouted and grumbled quietly when Shizuo stood. He was about to go when the raven grabbed the bendy straw from his glass and threw it as hard as he could. It merely fell to Shizuo’s feet, but it didn’t go unnoticed.

“You’re not leaving me all alone _again_. I’m coming with you.”

“What, to the kitchen?”

“Yes.”

Shizuo gave him a rather incredulous look, scanning him up and down, still skeptical as his gaze passed a body laden (its outline barely visible) with blankets and a head cloth. But Izaya’s irate glare held the most life he’d seen in a while, so he sighed.

“Okay. Think you can walk?”

“Pfft. Can I…” Izaya had flung his legs over the edge of the bed but now stared at the floor as if he were gazing down at the open mouth of an active volcano. The thought of trying to stand up again had his head spinning. With a burst of determination, his feet touched the hardwood. Izaya managed to stay standing, though he wobbled as he walked. Shizuo was close behind him, watching his every move and ready to catch him in case he fell.

When Izaya reached the kitchen, he pulled out the nearest chair and almost collapsed into it.

“You okay?”

Izaya nodded.

Shizuo took that as the go-ahead to wrap his blankets around him and the chair until the sight summed up to a bundle of fabric, a head, and a pair of tiny bare feet peeking out from under the sheets. Shizuo scooted his chair closer to the table and stepped into the Oriharas’ kitchen.


	14. Sweet

The first thing that Shizuo noticed was that it looked like something out of a home decorating magazine: refined and expensive but hardly used. The island that took up the center of the kitchen had a flawless countertop, and the pots and pans were free of residue as they hung suspended over the sink.

He hoped to God that there was _something_ in the fridge he’d be able to use.

_Ah, right._

Shizuo filled a ceramic white kettle with water, set it on the stove and lit the flame. Then he went to the refrigerator and examined its contents. Eggs, various vegetables, a couple packages of fish, soy sauce, and bags upon bags of plain white rice.

“You eat out a lot, don’t you.”

Izaya’s brows furrowed and his lips formed a pout. But his face was flushed with fever, so overall the expression wasn’t very threatening. Shizuo turned back to the fridge, realizing he couldn’t make leek soup if there wasn’t even any milk.

The kettle began to whistle quietly on the stove while Shizuo was trying to figure out some sort of contraption that looked like it probably held their tea. When he tried one of the compartments, a slew of leaves fell out and onto the counter. Shizuo gathered them into a teapot, letting it steep, and poured some into a cup that he set in front of Izaya.

Izaya stared at it.

“What’s this?”

“It’s tea. Obviously.”

“What kind of tea?”

“I dunno! I couldn’t find the label, goddamn you and your fancyass shit.”

Shizuo stalked back to the kitchen, bringing out whatever the fish was and some rice. Izaya wrestled his arms out of the blankets and cupped the tea in his hands. Steam rolled into his face, and despite the fact that it made him all the warmer, it was nevertheless refreshing.

And then he took a sip.

Shizuo was looking for a plate when he heard a sniffle. At first he thought nothing of it, but then it got to the point where it was nearly echoing through the apartment.

“What’s wrong now?!”

But when he looked closer he realized… was Izaya… crying? Well his eyes were definitely a little wet, but maybe it was just the steam?

“Hey, are you… okay?”

“…Sweet…” Izaya muttered.

“No, I…” Shizuo scratched the back of his head. “I mean, I’d do this for anyone else, i-it’s no big deal–”

“I mean the tea, idiot, it’s too sweet.”

Shizuo growled. “You sure depend a lot on this so-called ‘idiot’!”

“I don’t depend on shit!”

“Fine, then you make your _own_ fucking tea!”

Izaya started, nervousness flashing across his eyes for just a moment. He glanced at the floor again, which wavered and undulated in his feverish vision. It sounded like a bad idea — trying to get up again — but he absolutely wasn’t going to let Shizuo win this one. He stood, fighting off the blankets, and slowly made his way into the kitchen.

Shizuo, meanwhile, hmph’d and went back to the fish, opening the package and setting it on a cutting board. Izaya made his tea how he wanted it and sat back down. Somehow, it wasn’t a satisfying win.

A plate was soon set in front of him. Shizuo turned away to avoid the look of utter delight on the brunet’s face, but even as he reluctantly turned back, it was still there. One piece was already gone and now sitting in Izaya’s watering mouth.

“Ootoro~”

After consuming the third piece, he suddenly stopped and swallowed.

“Shizu-chan… how did you…”

“How did I know you like ootoro? It’s all you ever talk about.”

But as he finished off the sushi, Izaya mused that he knew for a fact that he rarely talked about the foods he liked, nor did he eat with Shizuo and his group at school, nor would Shizuo have even listened to him at any time, so…

Even from an amateur, the fatty tuna was awfully delicious.

_How?_


	15. Kinda Cute

Izaya was still pondering Shizuo’s unusual kindness/savoring the tuna aftertaste when the blond took his plate away. Conscious of the food fill up his eager stomach, he listened absently to the faucet running as Shizuo washed the plate.

“How are you feeling?” he called from the kitchen.

Izaya drew his knees up in the chair, wrapping himself further in the blankets. Guilt, which was such a rare emotion for the teen that he barely recognized what it was, began to nag and bother at the corner of his mind. He didn’t deserve this treatment — _especially_ from Heiwajima Shizuo — and the selflessness that was coming with it.

He looked up in the hopes that he’d spot some increment of annoyance or disinterest on his face; but there was none, even as he glanced over with those honey-brown eyes and tried to hide the warmth that kept them molten.

“Did you eat?”

The blond started at the question, a minute pause stopping his hand’s circular motions on the plate. And then he dried it and put it where he’d found it.

He opened his mouth to say something, and maybe it was a curt ‘yeah’ or a brush-off of ‘I don’t care’ or an ‘I’m not hungry’ that lingered on his tongue, but right as he took a breath to speak, his stomach spoke for him.

Izaya pursed his lips to lock in the laugh that now shook his shoulders.

“Shut up.” Shizuo turned away, hoping that Izaya couldn’t see the blood rising to his cheeks and painting his ears scarlet. “T-there’s some leftover rice, I guess I’ll have some…”

About a minute later, Shizuo plopped down in the seat across from Izaya, bowl of rice in one hand and chopsticks in the other. He tried not to eat quickly, as starving as he was, so as not to prove Izaya right. But Izaya, with a) nothing to do and b) his usual creepily-observant tendencies, watched him like a hawk, from his chopsticks grabbing a clump of rice all the way along its journey up to Shizuo’s mouth.

Oral fixation — it was affecting him too. Izaya shivered despite the lack of chill and curled further into himself.

“You, uh…”

“Mm?” Shizuo looked up from his rice, a mouthful of it causing a bulge to form in his cheek. _Kinda cute_ –

“Nevermind.”

“What?” he persisted.

“Y-you just have some rice on your face, is all.”

“Oh.” He looked down into the bowl, as if he expected the grain to fall back into it. “Where?”

Izaya pointed to his own cheek. Shizuo tried to mirror him, unsuccessfully, avoiding the rice everywhere he touched. Frustrated just by watching him, Izaya shot out of his chair and reached across the table to wipe his thumb at a spot by the corner of his mouth.

“There.”

_His hand swept up to caress the blond’s surprisingly soft cheek as he leaned in and kissed him. Blood stirred at the fervid sensation of warm lips sliding together, breathing into one another–_

Blinking away the memory, he realized their faces were too close, noses a mere hair’s breadth apart, and Izaya’s hand was still touching Shizuo’s cheek. He watched behind heavy eyes as Shizuo’s flickered down to the raven’s mouth and back again, and Izaya’s copied that same gesture unintentionally. Both heads were slowly cocking to the side to accommodate the other.

Shizuo murmured something unintelligible, breath ghosting between them, hearts pounding violently and in unison with the thrum of lively pulse…

And then Izaya crumpled over the table in a weak, dizzy heap.

Shizuo got up from the table and coaxed him upright and back into his own chair, cradling his head and stroking a few fingers over his hair.

“Just… got up too fast… I’m okay.”

Shizuo waited for his heart to settle and frowned. “You need to get back in bed.”

Izaya didn’t protest this time when Shizuo lifted him into his arms and carried his light form to the bedroom. Shizuo was warm, and where he expected stiff brick muscles, his sense of touch was met with supple skin not unlike the pillows placed carefully under his head.


	16. Boring

Izaya’s eyes fluttered closed as he gladly succumbed to sleep. Although it was a little too warm for his liking underneath the blankets, the pillows were positioned beneath his head _just right_ and there was nothing that could stop him from falling fast.

Shizuo waited, gently petting the top of his head until he could tell that Izaya was truly asleep. He’d had enough experience with Kasuka’s acting skills as a child to know when someone was faking it. Just to be sure, he stroked the smaller teen’s temple and cheek with his thumb. Izaya’s breath steadied, fanning softly over his fingertips, and his small body shifted when Shizuo pulled away.

The blond wondered what he was supposed to do now. He couldn’t just leave, but staying seemed… well, _boring_. Shizuo would only be able to watch Izaya’s sleeping face for so long…

N-not that he’d want to! Shizuo carded a hand through the roots of his hair, thick and grimy with last night’s sweat, and a shiver rippled down his spine as the recollection brought back too many memories.

_“Don’t stop, don’t stop, please!”_

It took a great bit of strength to will away the blood that pulsed in his groin, but he remembered that needy, breathless voice so clearly as if it had been etched into his mind, always ready for replay. Shizuo stepped away from Izaya’s bedside because at the very least he didn’t want to be near him anymore, didn’t want to see his face or hear him mumble in his sleep–

_“Harder, Shizu-chan…”_

Shizuo was already undressed and standing under the cold spray of the shower before he’d even considered that this wasn’t his own home, but Izaya’s – but it was too late now, and he was pretty sure the guy wouldn’t mind. He ignored how much he trembled and shivered; it was eventually worth it as he saw that his erection had flagged. Uncomfortable with using his soap, he rinsed as much as he could and stepped out. He was even a little wary about using one of their towels… ah, but tracking water all over the house would be even worse.

Izaya’s back was facing him when Shizuo emerged, fully dressed, from the bathroom. Only a halo of black hair was visible beneath the mountain of bedsheets that dwarfed him, as if he wasn’t fuckin’ small enough already. He reached the bedside table in a couple of steps, noticing the cellphone that lay there. It was Izaya’s, thin as its owner, annoyingly so – Shizuo could probably smash it into a fine powder with one squeeze.

He picked it up, wondering if he could call Izaya’s parents and tell them their son was sick– then one of them could come home to take care of him, and Shizuo would be in the clear to go home himself. But when he flipped the phone open, there was a passlock. A series of shapes and random spaces covered the screen, and he was so confused and fed up with the flea’s games that he snapped it closed and kept it.


	17. Locked

So with nothing to do, Shizuo clambered onto the other side of the bed and checked his own phone for messages. There was one from Kasuka, asking if he would be coming to his play performance tonight… ah, shit. He texted back a short _[Of course]_ and went back to examining Izaya’s phone. He tried several combinations, but no such luck. After a certain number of tries, the phone flashed at him, telling him the phone would now be locked for thirty minutes.

A mumble and movement next to him caught his attention. Izaya shivered as he stretched, legs straight out and back arching like a cat’s. His expression was still rather groggy and dazed as he woke, but he managed to sit up a little without any assistance. Shizuo watched him carefully.

“S-sleep well?” Shizuo managed.

“Maa~ It was nice…” Izaya rubbed his eyes. “Oi… is that my phone?”

Shizuo looked down at it as if he’d just noticed why yes, so it was. “Uh, yeah. I was gonna call your mom or something–”

Izaya’s eyes snapped open, instantly wide awake, and he reached out with sluggish limbs. “You were going to do _what_?”

“But I didn’t! Your phone’s locked!”

Izaya didn’t care. He still continued to grab at it, but Shizuo held it out of his reach. He growled in protest and strained his body more than it would allow. Eventually, he was rather drained at the effort and Shizuo still had his phone.

“Shizu-chan!”

“Sheesh, what’s your problem, anyway?”

“Just give it back!”

With a sigh, Shizuo handed it over. Izaya flipped it open, saw it was locked from password tries, and tossed it to the foot of the bed. The blond felt especially awkward, now that a new kind of silence loomed over them both– he now knew that Izaya was hiding something, and that it had something to do with his mother.

“You didn’t try my computer too, did you?” Izaya asked suspiciously.

“Ah, no.” He hadn’t even considered it, and knew it was probably locked with a password as well – and when it came to Izaya, it wasn’t so simple as guessing a birthday, a loved one or a pet’s name, and besides the first one he wasn’t sure if the flea even had the other two.

Shizuo pitied any animal that Izaya would ever keep as a “pet.”

“Good,” the raven said with a frown. Though he seemed to be back to his usual self, his face was still a little slick and flushed with fever, black locks clinging to his temples and neck so bright red that Shizuo could barely see the marks he’d made.

Shizuo’s hand fisted the sheets beneath him in an attempt to calm down. Izaya, however, who was oblivious to the fact that he’d even done such a thing – littered his body with stamps of possession – pulled on his shirt collar and fanned himself, exposing more of the bruising shapes that adorned his shoulders and chest.

He’d managed to tear his eyes away at the very second that Izaya glanced over at him.


	18. Comfortable

After several long minutes of quiet, Shizuo finally spoke.

“Wanna watch a movie?”

He figured it would calm them both down, and who knew; maybe with the distraction, Izaya would start to get better. Shizuo remembered his mother’s phone call, and that he would at the very least need to call her soon, but he wasn’t sure whether he was waiting for it or avoiding it altogether.

“…Fine,” Izaya muttered.

He pointed the blond to one of his desk drawers, where he was dizzied with the sight of dozens of titles, half of which he’d never seen nor heard of. Shizuo picked one at random and plucked it out from the selection. The cover looked simple enough. Izaya got out of bed long enough to put his password into the computer so Shizuo would slip in the DVD and bring him back to the sheets.

Izaya situated himself at the far side of his bed as the movie started.

At first, Shizuo thought nothing of it. Izaya needed his space, he was sick and needed time to get better. But then he started shifting around. He pulled the covers over himself, then took them off two minutes later, then got back under them again. He sat up and fluffed the pillows behind his head, rearranged them, folded them and flipped them over to lie on the other side. It was unbelievably distracting, and Shizuo could only take so much of it before he snapped.

“Oi! Enough!”

Izaya was right in the middle of arranging them by softness when he froze at Shizuo’s voice and glanced back at him.

“You’re barely even watching the movie, and neither can I with you moving around like that!”

“But I’m so hooot,” he whined, “and I can’t get comfortable!”

Shizuo frowned. “Get out of the bed.”

Izaya shook as he reluctantly stumbled off. He watched Shizuo gather all of the pillows into one big, tall heap in the center of the bed. Then he moved around behind Izaya and swept him off his feet.

“SHIZU—!!” Izaya clung to Shizuo’s shirtfront and wriggled his legs, trying to break free and hold on at the same time. “Shizu-chan, what in the world are you doing?!”

“Jeez, you even fidget in the air…”

“Heiwajima Shizuo, put me down right now!”

Shizuo propped himself on the bed with his knees, crawled over to the center, and laid down with his back to the pillows that propped him upright. He twisted Izaya in his arms until the raven was aligned perfectly in his lap, opening his legs to make room for Izaya’s small frame.

Even with the blond’s arms locked securely around his waist, Izaya still struggled, but after a few seconds he was beat. He slumped back against Shizuo, exhausted and defeated.

Satisfied that Izaya was no longer moving around, Shizuo rewound the movie to where they’d left off.

“You win,” Izaya mumbled.


	19. Fever

Izaya quickly fell asleep in Shizuo's arms. Shizuo continued to watch the movie, periodically putting his hand on the flea's forehead to see how his fever was doing. He had a feeling that it was starting to break.

Shizuo knew he wasn't very smart, but even so he wracked his brain for whatever might've caused Izaya's fever. It couldn't have been the transfer of an STD, since they were both virgins – well, _were_. He mentally kicked himself for bringing his thoughts back to last night at a time like this. With Izaya in his lap.

He shook his head, as if he could erase the memories like a frigid' etch-a-sketch. Maybe Shinra would know why.

But to call him for something like this…

Without thinking any more on it, Shizuo grabbed his cell and punched in Shinra's number – he'd never figured out how to work speed dial – and held it up to his ear. The debate went on in his head: how was he going to ask Shinra? Should he keep what they did a secret, or should he come out with it? Each question fired with every ring of the phone, and he silently prayed that the teenage almost-doctor had forgotten to turn on his phone or had left it somewhere. Just as Shizuo was beginning to think about hanging up, a cheery voice pierced his ear.

"Shizuo-kun! What's up? Need homework help?"

"No, nothing like that." The blond went a little quiet with thought, glancing down at the tiny flea in his lap. His chest rose and fell in small puffs. When he brushed his bangs out of the way to feel for his fever, Izaya's head lolled to the side.

"Shizuo? Hello!"

"Dammit, Shinra, I'm thinking!"

Four-eyes sighed audibly. "Couldn't you have done that before you called?"

Shizuo kneaded the bridge of his nose to rub out the beginnings of a headache. "Uhm… how do you get a fever?"

"You're asking what causes a fever?"

Shizuo nodded before remembering that Shinra wouldn't be able to see it. "Yeah."

He soon regretted asking the question. Shinra launched into a rather scientific and extensive explanation that involved words like "hypothalamus" and "pyro-something." It ultimately left Shizuo more confused than he'd been before he called.

"I would've punched you in the face halfway through all that."

"Good, you're making progress on your temper! Want me to put it in simpler terms?"

"Please."

"A fever can mean anything, from an infection to simply stress. Sometimes a fever can pop up for no reason, but I'd say that's pretty rare."

Shizuo nodded, then cursed at himself again for being an idiot.

"By the way, Shizuo… Why do you need to know?"

"Uhm… just–"

And then, of course, the flea had to choose then and there to shift around in his sleep and mumble "Shizu-chan…" while snuggling a little into his shirt. Shizuo paled and hoped Shinra hadn't heard that.

"What was that?"

Dammit.

"I said, uh, n-nothing. Kasuka caught a fever, just wanted to be sure—"

"But your mom called me and said you weren't home—"

"Gotta go!"

Shizuo clapped the phone shut and nearly chucked it across the room. It landed at the foot of the bed with a soft 'poof~' and sat there, staring back at him. For some reason his heart was racing. No, he couldn't tell his friend what had happened between he and Izaya.

If someone had told him last week that in just a few days he'd be lying in the flea's bed, holding him in his arms while he battled a fever as a result of losing his virginity, watching a stupid intellectual movie he could barely keep up with, he wouldn't have hesitated to smash their face in with a garbage can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the mystery of the fever is solved ^^


	20. Sorry

Shizuo was in a quiet stupor for the time that Izaya slept. He couldn’t find sleep himself, so he let the smaller teen lie there, chest rising and falling with each surprisingly gentle breath. Dunno, maybe he thought that somehow his breath itself might be just as biting as his words. His face had managed to completely relax, leaving the frown and grin lines in his skin to smooth out. The blond couldn’t help but notice how Izaya’s lashes were long, longer than a guy’s... like a girl’s. His hair, though slick and matted and thick with sweat, felt soft to the touch.

It was only after a good twenty minutes had passed that he realized he’d been stroking Izaya’s hair. He quickly retracted his hand but didn’t know quite where else to put it. He settled for wrapping both arms around the other’s middle.

When Izaya awoke, Shizuo’s expression was uncharacteristically thoughtful. Feeling more like himself, Izaya smirked as he stared up at him.

“Wanna do it?”

“Huh?”

The face he’d made when he snapped out of his thoughts... priceless. “I said, wanna do it?”

Shizuo’s cheeks felt like Izaya had set a match to them. “N-no!”

“Aww, why not? I feel better...” Izaya gave his best pout. He wouldn’t be lying if he said he wanted one more chance to exploit Shizuo, the way he’d wanted to. The only thing he’d gotten out of this whole ordeal was a fever. The thing taken away? His virginity and a touch of his pride. Izaya masked how this made him feel, however, with a simply stated question that meant so much more to the both of them than either of the two boys knew.

“Because you’re sick, and I don’t want to.”

Izaya sighed, turning back to face the front, away from Shizuo.

“Then you can leave.”

For some reason, Shizuo immediately felt himself consumed with rage. He knew that Izaya was rather cold and blunt, at least sometimes – now that he’d seen a more vulnerable side of him – but after all he’d given up to take the day to care for him, he was being kicked out like a bad dog? His arms unconsciously tightened around Izaya, and then the other end of the emotional spectrum followed. It crashed into him the way the slow morning tide touches your toes, just enough to get you wet.

“No. I have something I want to say.”

“Oho?” Izaya laughed aloud at that. Shizuo could already tell he was feeling better – he was more like his taunting, teasing self, and at that, the blond frowned.

“I’m serious. Could you turn around?”

Izaya could barely contain the giggles as he peeled his body from Shizuo’s lap and turned around to face him. His limbs shook a bit when he tried to support himself, still weak from fever.

“I’m listening.”

Shizuo took a deep breath. He did his best to put aside everything he’d known about Izaya, everything that he’d meant to him until this weekend. Conniving, deceitful, mischievous and obnoxious. All that he had done to cause nothing but trouble for him. It didn’t matter. He felt the need to make things right.

“I’m sorry.”

Izaya snorted. “What?”

“I’m sorry!” The raven’s smile slowly faded as it dawned on him that Shizuo really was serious. “I tried not to hurt you last night but I still hurt you, I got you sick somehow.” He left little breathing space between his words, speaking as the thoughts jumped to his tongue. “You’re annoying as all hell and you do nothing but abuse me, but dammit... I dunno, I guess you didn’t... deserve it? Anyway, I’m sorry.”


	21. Just A Little Longer

Izaya sat in Shizuo’s lap, feeling rather unsatisfied. This wasn’t what he’d wanted. He’d wanted Shizuo to bear the guilt of having hurt him with his monstrous strength, not with his apparent inane ability to give other people fevers. One way or another, Izaya had managed to reduce Shizuo to a sort of brutish sheepishness without even intending to do so.

Such strangely human morals. How fascinating.

“My sisters aren’t really at a sleepover,” Izaya said.

“Huh?”

It was stupid to admit it, but... well, there it went. “My parents and my sisters... they went on a vacation.”

“Without you?” Shizuo asked immediately.

Izaya frowned. “No, they took me along, I’m Izaya’s double. Nice to meet you,” he said sarcastically. “Yes, they left without me. But it’s not really like it bothered me... I got bored and I wanted something to do. That’s all.”

“You wanted me to keep you company?”

The smaller one’s frown sunk more into a grimace. “No, I don’t mean like that, I mean... I wanted something to do, a challenge for the weekend, while they’re gone.”

Shizuo took a long look at his arch enemy, currently sitting in his lap. He seemed a little smaller than he remembered.

“They’ll be gone for more than just a weekend, won’t they.”

“A week. A full week in Hong Kong.”

“So you’re bitter, it makes you sad that they didn’t take you along.”

“I told you, I’m not-”

The words of denial barely left him before Shizuo had wrapped his arms around Izaya and pulled him close. It was surprising, to say the least. He knew what the sex last night had been about, but... a hug? Really?

“What are you doing?”

“Sorry. I know I’d be sad too if my parents and brother took off without me.”

“Idiot!” Izaya fought against him in a weak attempt to shove himself off so he could escape the brute’s too-strong arms. “My family’s not like yours! We don’t get all sentimental n’ crap when this stuff happens!”

“Well excuse me for starting to think that you might have a humane bone in your body, flea.”

The nickname rolled off his tongue with a slightly sour taste, and it was difficult to explain why he’d suddenly thought of it that way.

“Sorely mistaken, ne?” Izaya gave up, opting for the option of waiting until Shizuo released him from such a beastly grasp. Shizuo’s skin smelled like sweat and rice and cheap fabric. “I don’t need you to comfort me.”

Shizuo’s sigh held a small growl to it. “I’m not asking you to cry on my shoulder, I’m just asking that you accept it, but if you don’t want to, then I guess that’s fine.”

He began to pull away, but Izaya managed to hold him steady. It was only after a few minutes that Izaya finally hugged back, hesitantly bringing his arms around instead of letting them hang at his sides.

“Just... just a little longer,” Shizuo heard him mumble. Inwardly shrugging but nevertheless complying with the command, he kept still.

The clock struck one o’clock in the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left...


	22. This Moment

“So what was it?”

“Hm?”

Shinra had this annoying habit of sitting backwards in his chair so that he could face Shizuo, who sat in the desk behind him. At least the small soon-to-be-doctor didn’t sit behind him, or he didn’t know if he’d ever know the end of jabs to his back or paper balls thrown at his head. But now he had to see the kid’s stupid annoying boyish face. What a trade-off.

“What did the fever end up being caused by? You hung up without really saying anything, and I didn’t hear anything from you for a whole day! So, what was it?”

Shizuo could see his own reflection in Shinra’s glasses. “Uh, I think it was stress.”

“Ah, it probably was! Finals are coming up, you know. College applications are riding on these ones. I wouldn’t be surprised if even someone like Izaya gets sick! Speaking of the devil, where is he?”

True – it was Monday and Izaya was nowhere to be seen. He couldn’t have caught the fever again, could he? Or had he gotten worse since he’d finally left him later that Saturday? Shizuo hated the small inkling that he was a little worried. With a shrug, he brushed it off.

“How the hell should I know?” he growled, dropping his chin into his hand. “I’m not his keeper.” Another brush-off.

Izaya didn’t show up for the rest of first period, nor the second. However, when it was time to eat lunch, the little maggot had managed to glue himself to Kadota, having appeared rather suddenly. There was no sign of illness, but Shizuo couldn’t stand the small wave of relief that allowed him to relax.

The four of them ate lunch on the rooftop, no chairs within the vicinity to use as potential projectiles. It was a normal day – Izaya stole Shizuo’s food, which Kasuka had made with his own hands, Kadota kept the peace, and Shinra cheered them on. When Shizuo finally sat back down to eat what was left of his lunch, he fanned his face; only for Shinra to peer at him.

“Ah, did you catch a fever from whoever you were caring for?”

Shizuo’s cheeks brightened even more if at all possible. Across the rooftop, where Izaya was catching the summer breeze, his own face was malfunctioning in the temperature department.

Later, the blond glanced up at Izaya, watching as he spun on his heel, a juice box straw hanging from his mouth.

Damn it to hell, this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end.
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos, comments and enjoying the story (*＾▽＾)／


End file.
